A Lost Bond Found
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: The final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth. Cloud doesn't want to fight... but not because he's afraid of dying. In fact, he'd rather die than fight... CloudXSephiroth in game, possible change in pairing later. UPDATED at 1am LOL on 5th April 2011!
1. A Diary Entry

**A Lost Bond Found  
****- Chapter One - A Diary Entry -**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my place, the only thing I own is the plot, unfortunately. But if I owned them all, boy would there be some good times :D (ahem) But anyway.

Yes, they may be a little OOC, especially Cloud and maybe Sephiroth, but hey, that's okay in my stories, 'cause the only one person I set out to impress with my stories is myself. :P No flames please, you have been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it. Oh and there may be some mixes with the places or times, or memories for that matter. But don't flame me, they go nicely with the story. Anyway, read on!

- - - - -

_Dear Diary_

_I am going to die, whether I succeed or fail, and I know it. I choose it. I didn't choose the way things were going to happen, of course - never would I choose what is to come - but dying is my desired outcome. I am going to die... and that's that. My friends can't know yet... Tifa... Cid... Yuffie... Cait-Sith...Barret... Nanakai... they wouldn't understand anyway, no matter when they found out. They'd assume I was killed though, naturally, if I don't tell them the truth. Maybe it would be a coincidence that I succeeded and failed at the same time... but it could happen... and I could use his sword, too. Nobody would know. Nobody. But they deserve to know... I want to tell one, just one, so that... after I go... after fate has played it's wild card... they'll know the truth. I ... I could trust ...Vincent. Although he's... male... and... could very well take it the wrong way... no... perhaps Tifa would be more understanding... but... no... I trust Vincent with... everything. I want to talk to him... I'll tell him everything... of course. I'll tell him everything, and he can tell... Tifa... the others... after it's too late._

_Vincent. I trust you with my diary. Don't let them read it, but let them know who I truly am when I'm gone. Tell them the truth... about myself, and about Sephiroth._

_My last goodbyes  
Cloud Strife_

_- - - - -_


	2. A Confession

**A Lost Bond Found  
- Chapter Two - A Confession -**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my place, the only thing I own is the plot, unfortunately. But if I owned them all, boy would there be some good times :D (ahem) But anyway.

This is the part where the characters get slightly OOC and the memories are a little OOC as well. I haven't finished the game, I'm only on the second CD... so don't blame/flame me. This is my dream ending okay :P

- - - - -

Cloud Strife closed his diary. His hand slowly slid down the dark brown leather cover of the book, wiping away the single tear that landed just below the title, "Diary". He pulled the leather strap from the back cover and clipped it to the front, sealing it for the last time, and sighed. This is it, the final battle, as cléche as that sounds.

He stood to leave, picking up the little book and walking over to his bunk to hide it under his pillow; but he never made it to the bed. Changing his mind, he decided to give his diary to Vincent after he talked to the other man. Yes, that way he'll be able to find it without a worry... and he'll be able to share with everyone, the truth that was Cloud Strife. The truth that was never revealed. The truth that hurt the most. Sephiroth. Ever since that day,many years ago, Cloud had been in the state of sadness that he showed no other living being. Sephiroth, his idol, his companion, his partner... in more ways than one... had betrayed him in a way nobody else could have.His memories toldhim that heran out of the Shin-Ra Mansion to see nothing but dark billowing smoke, accompanied by a huge fire reaching into the sky. Strangled screams and muffled cries were heard, almost completely drowned out by the roaring flames. Fear filled his heart. His life thus far flashed before him as he watched his past, his home, burn down to the ground. As he ran around the small village searching for any survivors, he stumbled across the chief. He heard the words "Sephiroth", "Makou" and "Tifa is up there", and he knew exactly what had happened... and he knew he had to get to the Makou Reactor fast. Once inside, he faced off against his "partner", making sure Tifa was safe. His best pal, Zach, and his childhood friend, Tifa, were injured badly, and it was all Sephiroth's doing.

Cloud never forgave Sephiroth, but he never forgave himself, either.

And now, his final moments were approaching, identical to _Highwind_ slowly approaching the Northern Crater. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Cloud wiped his eyes just in case, and walked out of the room in search of the deck. He reached the deck and looked around at everyone - Tifa, Yuffie and Barret staring out the front of the deck at the landscape stretching out before them; Cid at the wheel with the pilot; Cait-Sith back behind at the controls with the rest of the flight crew; and Nanakai loitering around below deck with Vincent. Cloud immediately made his way down the stairs to the small area below deck and tugged on Vincent's cape lightly to get his attention.

Vincent turned to him, his deep brown eyes seemingly looking right through him as he asked, "Is there something wrong, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded slightly, wiping his cheek again as he felt a small tear fall down his face. Vincent tipped his head to one side and narrowed his eyes slightly at the gesture, before nodding. "Do you want to talk?"

Cloud nodded again. "In private, if that's alright with you."

Vincent followed Cloud back up the stairs and out of the cockpit, and through the _Highwind_ until they found the conference room, which was empty and silent. Cloud walked in and Vincent closed the door behind him, and turned around again to find that Cloud had moved to the back corner, and was looking down at his feet, leaning on the back wall. He walked over to the younger man and leaned on the side wall in front of Cloud.

"What seems to be troubling you, then?" he asked quietly.

Cloud looked up at Vincent again, and this time Vincent could see clearly the tears in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes again slightly, wondering why; but his thoughts only lasted for a few seconds before a small leather book was placed in his hands.

"This is my diary," Cloud said softly. "I want you to have it."

Cloud lowered his head again, thinking about what to say next. It was on the tip of his tongue, everything - but before he could open the door he needed the key, the starting point.

"Vincent, I... want to trust you with something," he started slowly, thinking through every word carefully before saying it, in case he said something wrong.

"You can trust me, Cloud," Vincent comforted him. "You have done in the past and I don't see a reason to let you down now. Tell me - what is troubling you?"

Cloud's face drooped as he became fearful. He knew Vincent had never been judgemental before... but could he be sure of it this time?

"I'm... scared..."

Vincent nodded. "I figure."

Cloud shook his head. "It's not like that. I don't know if you'd understand... I'm scared of fighting Sephiroth, for a reason other than my own death. I don't fear dying, Vincent... I'd rather die than face him."

"I don't understand, could you explain why?" Vincent asked softly, trying not to pressure Cloud.

Cloud paused, for a long time. Should he be saying this? Well, it was too late to go back now, wasn't it? He may as well just come out with it... "Vincent, I pray that you don't take this the wrong way, because that is possible. I don't want to fight Sephiroth. I don't want to be the one to kill him. I don't want to hurt him..."

Vincent nodded and thought for a moment, then his lips parted slightly as though he'd just figured something out.

"I'm scared of fighting Sephiroth," Cloud continued, "for that reason only. It's the fighting that I'm scared of, not the dying. When I was in SOLDIER... Sephiroth... was my idol... it meant the world to me to be like him. During my training I saw him a fair bit... and I even got to talk to him, once or twice. We eventually got... actually talking, you know?"

Cloud paused, and sniffed lightly. Vincent nodded, knowing exactly what was going on. Cloud looked up at Vincent, at those peircing eyes, and opened his mouth to continue - but no sound came out.

"... You... can see right through me, can't you?" Cloud whispered.

Vincent nodded lightly. "Sephiroth felt the same way about you then?"

Cloud nodded and lowered his head again. "He and I... we... became close. Real close. We started to have a... a relationship... and then the event in Neibelheim... shattered everything we'd ever had. I'll never forgive him for it... but... at the same time..."

"You still love him," Vincent said, not as a question but a statement of fact to which Cloud nodded again. "You're gay."

Cloud blushed at the bluntness of his words, and whispered a barely audible "yes".

Vincent chuckled lightly before nodding, and admitting the same, bringing Cloud's head up very quickly too look at Vincent. The sincerity behind those brown eyes comforted Cloud, and he looked back down at the floor. "You'll understand, then... why I won't be coming back, whether I succeed or fail in defeating Sephiroth..."

Cloud heard Vincent take a sharp breath and cringed. Of course Vincent understood. The two men stood in a slightly awkward silence for a minute or two, before Vincent surprised Cloud by putting his hands on Cloud's shoulders. Cloud looked up slightly, and saw that Vincent had moved closer to him, much closer. Vincent's arms were now wrapped around his own arms and his torso, and his head was being cradled by one hand. Cloud stood in shock for a few seconds, before giving in. He slid his arms up between himself and Vincent, placed his hands on Vincent's chest and leaned closer, turning his head and allowing it to rest on Vincent's shoulder. He closed his eyes - Vincent was warm, soft, comforting. He felt Vincent's right arm strongly around his back and his left hand nestled softly on the back of his head. Cloud let the small tears fall down his cheeks for a few minutes, making soft sobbing noises every now and then. Vincentclosed his eyes, and rested his chin on Cloud's head,holding him close while he cried.

- - - - -

(AN:) I'm so evil, that's such an evil spot to close the chapter... (laughs evily) Anyway you'll have to wait for my next upload to read on :P


	3. A Final Moment

**A Lost Bond Found  
- ChapterThree -A Final Moment-**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my place, the only thing I own is the plot, unfortunately. But if I owned them all, boy would there be some good times :D (ahem) But anyway.

Short chapter, I know, but I am being cruel, kinda. I'm impatient and I wanna paste all of it up at once but at the same time I wanna spread it out so that I don't reach the end (that I haven't written yet). So, to comprimise, I'm updating every day or two, with really short chapters. Have a good day, R&R please.

- - - - -

There was a click, and the door swung open. Caught by surprise, Cloud and Vincent both turned their heads toward Tifa, who was standing at the door in utter shock. Cloud gulped and stood back a little from Vincent, but failed to get far as he backed up against the wall. Vincent stood still, watching Tifa quickly raise her hand to hide her gaping open mouth.

"Shit," Tifa swore softly, eyes flitting between the two men. "I'm sorry, I - I'll just - I'll just go now, I -"

"Tifa, it's not what you think," Vincent said calmly, sounding cléche. "Cloud just needed some comfort before the battle that he knows is to come."

Cloud nodded softly. Vincent was so good at this - he told Tifa the truth without telling her anything. Cloud was impressed.

Tifa nodded slowly, not really believing but ready to take the story anyway. "You two aren't... gay... together...?" she asked slowly, before she realised what she was saying. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prying..."

"Tifa," Cloud started huskily, before clearing his throat in an attempt to sound like he wasn't crying. "I I'm not with Vincent."

Vincent nodded in confirmation.

Tifa nodded again, and turned to leave. "Okay, anyway... I only wanted to find Cloud, to let him know... we've arrived at the Northern Crater. Cid has a parachute ready, and everyone's outside waiting." She walked out of the room, slowly and quietly shutting the door behind her. Vincent turned to Cloud and hugged him again, tightly. Cloud shut his eyes and gripped the front of Vincent's blood red cloak, crying again.

"I don't want to do this, Vincent," Cloud murmured. "I don't want to fight him."

Vincent hmmmed in agreement, stroking Cloud's hair softly. "I know."

Cloud opened his eyes slowly, and pulled back from Vincent, looking up at him. "Thanks so much for being such a... comfort to me," he whispered, wiping tears. Vincent nodded, and took a step back, clearing a path for Cloud to lead the way out of the conference room. He went straight to his room in silence, with Vincent on his tail, where he picked up his sword and headed straight out. He walked briskly, tears gone and a look of seriousness on his face, to the bottom deck where everyone including Tifa was waiting for him. He stopped at the bottom of the ladder and looked around at everyone, who was watching him grimly. Tifa was the first to move, walking up to him and giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, Cloud," she told him, with a smile. "I know you can do this."

Cloud nodded and kissed her back. Sure, he could do this, but sure, he wouldn't be coming back either. He sighed and looked into her eyes. Tifa... he would never see her again. He felt tears swelling up again as her brown eyes looked right back into his makou-blue ones, letting him know painfully what he was doing, what he was leaving behind. But he also knew that it was what he'd want to do.

He looked up at everyone else, who either nodded or wished him good luck. Nanakai trotted over to him and put a paw on his hand, surprising him. "Good luck, my friend."

Cloud nodded and turned around to the ladder, where Vincent was standing. Vincent looked sincerely at him, knowing he would never see his friend again. He walked up to Cloud and put his hands on Cloud's shoulders again. Cloud fighted the urge to cling to Vincent and change his mind, telling Vincent not to make him do what he was about to do. But instead, he took a breath, and turned around to Cid, who had a parachute ready. Cloud took it and clipped it on, and stood up on the railing, still facing the crew.

"Read it," he said suddenly to Vincent, who frowned a little, before his eyes widened and he took the small leather diary out of his pocket. He looked back up to find Cloud leaning back on the railing, letting go and freefalling down into the crater.

- - - - -


	4. A Learning Experience

**A Lost Bond Found  
- Chapter Four - A Learning Experience -**

(AN: I know it's been ... a while ... c.c  
Anyway, they're not mine ... etc etc disclaimer is on first chapter. This is a longish chapter. Enjoy.)

"Read it," Cloud said suddenly to Vincent, who frowned a little, before his eyes widened and he took the small leather diary out of his pocket.

Cloud jumped backward off the railing and into the sky. He closed his eyes and let himself free-fall for a while, thinking about what was to come. As the cold wind whipped at his smooth pale skin and his spiky blond hair, he thought about his past, his life before the Neibelheim event. A Cadet in the Shin-Ra Army. Sephiroth was the General of SOLDIER, and Shin-Ra was almost nothing without him. Sephiroth was obviously their strongest warrior - he was the strongest fighter on the planet. He was also the strictest, softest, cruelest, kindest, firmest, most loving person Cloud had ever known. He'd gotten talking to Sephiroth one evening, during a diciplining session. Cloud was behind a little with his Materia, so Sephiroth had taken it into his own hands to teach the 16 year old boy how to activate the magic within. They had gotten closer through these sessions by talking more and more, learning about each other and showing each other sides that neither of them had seen before. Naturally they got closer and closer until one day, the last of Cloud's Materia lessons, Cloud found himself hugging the General, to Sephiroth's surprise. Sephiroth had pulled Cloud away from him, held him at an arms length and looked down at him, wondering what that was for, when suddenly Cloud was merely an inch from Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth's eyes widened as he felt the boy's lips on his own, but he closed them and succummed to the feeling. He pulled Cloud closer and held him there, before pulling back and dismissing him.

That night was only the beginning of the best time of his life. Neither of them talked to each other over the next week, but very soon, Cloud fell behind again, this time in combat, because he wasn't able to concentrate without Sephiroth there. Sephiroth was once again called to teach the younger man, and Cloud found himself fighting himself to keep Sephiroth at a distance. After a few days, Cloud could take it no more, and that next lesson, he confronted Sephiroth about what had happened that day. After that, they decided to take it further, and form a relationship. It was love, Cloud was in love with the Sephiroth he knew.

Sephiroth... this was it. He was going to betray himself for the good of the planet. He didn't want to fight but it was either this, or watch Sephiroth destroy the planet, and his friends, and his friends' families. It was either ... kill Sephiroth, and kill himself, or watch the world die. When he finally saw land through the clouds, he pulled his parachute, and prepared to land somewhere on the inside.

Vincent walked calmly to the railing and watched Cloud fall, the little book in his left hand. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, murmuring "Goodbye, Cloud Strife," before putting the book back in his pocket and turning to the rest of the crew. He looked at them all sincerely, sadly, knowing that they didn't yet know Cloud's true intentions. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, before making his way back to the ladder, climbing up and moving swiftly through the corridors to his own room, the one he shared with Cloud. Once there, he locked the door and sat on his bed, taking Cloud's diary back out of his pocket and unclipping the little strap that held it closed. Opening it slowly, he took a look at the front page.

_"DO NOT READ, this is the property of Cloud Strife, and I'll kill you if I knew you'd read this."_

Vincent chuckled. "Cloud." He shook his head and turned to the next page, dated back many years ago.

_"Dear Diary_

_I bought this diary today before entering the Shin-Ra building. Today, I start my training as a cadet in the Shin-Ra army training program, so that one day I shall become a part of SOLDIER, which is a collection of Shin-Ra's most talented fighters. I am going to keep this diary so that I can reccord my progress in the training program, be it fighting techniques, new friends, everything._

_General Sephiroth is going to be training us, along with my friend, Zack; he's in SOLDIER too. He's a First-Rank SOLDIER, and he works personally with Sephiroth. That's where I want to be though, working with Sephiroth. Zack says that if I put my heart into it, I will someday be up there, working with the great Sephiroth. I didn't really believe him, of course, Sephiroth is the words strongest warrior, and I'm only 16. But I know that I can still try, perhaps, to at least impress Sephiroth. That could happen too. Isn't that awesome, though? My idol, the one I want to be, teaching me everything I need to know about being the world's best fighter. I cannot wait. I shall write more later, after my first session._

_Cloud Strife"_

Vincent turned the page again, and read on. Eventually he saw how Cloud slowly became infatuated with Sephiroth, and how they began to talk. He flipped pages and skim-read the important entries, which seemed to be marked with a star.

_"Dear Diary_

_I cannot believe it... I'm falling behind. I cannot handle Materia properly. I don't understand how it works, I can't get the orb to glow like everyone else. I'm the only cadet who can't. I feel like a failure. I'll never impress Sephiroth like this - it's only a few weeks into the program and I'm already screwing up. Zack said he thought I would have done well, he sounded disappointed. He said that I'll need to catch up in my own time, because they can't hold up all the cadets just because one person can't get it right. He said I was lucky, that Sephiroth was in a good mood, because otherwise I might have just been dismissed from training altogether. I feel so stupid - why can't I get it right? General Sephiroth said I'd have to take some time out some time to learn about Materia and how it works. Zack said he'd help me but he wouldn't be able to spare much time because of the others. However... he said that because he does most of the teaching and Sephiroth mainly supervises, and often isn't there, that perhaps Sephiroth himself could talk to me about it, help me through it. I didn't believe him - General Sephiroth, giving me personal lessons?? I don't believe it. Anyway... I've been called over the PA to Zack's office, so I'll have to write later._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_It's true, Sephiroth is going to help me with my Materia. He and Zack were in Zack's office, and they were discussing me when I walked in. I'm lucky not to have been expelled from the camp, but the reason I wasn't was because Sephiroth himself said that he saw potential in me, and if I could overcome Materia, I could be someone great. Do you believe it? Sephiroth said that. I felt so special, I knew I was impressing Sephiroth then. But how? I don't know. But I have to find out, and then keep it up, because impressing Sephiroth is the one thing that'll get me far in this cooperation._

_The thing is though, I'm a little nervous about the sessions. I would have thought I'd be excited, ready to learn anything from the General, but... something is telling me something different. I mean, I know I have to learn, if I don't, I'll be expelled. But something is holding me back. I don't feel as comfortable anymore around Sephiroth, but I feel at a loss when he's not there. I don't know what's happening, although... I may have an idea... but it's only an idea, it wouldn't be true. Anyway, I'll write more later, it's time to turn the lights out and sleep. Zack will scold me for staying up late if he comes back and I'm not asleep. It's fun sharing a room with Zack though. He helps me with all sorts of things. I feel privelaged._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_I don't believe it. I feel sick now. My first session with Sephiroth, and I failed, miserably. I don't know what's wrong with me! I cannot say anything when he speaks to me, and I keep fumbling the Materia orbs. I don't understand what's wrong with me but I know I have to get over it quickly if I want to stay in this camp. It's Sephiroth... that's all I know. It's definitely Sephiroth that I have a problem with. But I don't understand what it is! I need to find out what is my problem, why I can't seem to be balanced while Sephiroth's watching me and why I feel like something's missing when he's not. Something is seriously wrong with me..._

_Cloud Strife"_

Vincent turned to the page and found it was dated a few weeks from the previous entry. It seemed that Cloud had stopped writing for a while and reminded himself a few weeks later.

_"Dear Diary_

_Sorry I haven't written for a while, I've been busy trying to cover my Materia. I'm getting better, slowly... but... I'm just glad that I found out what it is that was holding me back. I don't believe myself, I'm in denial still, willingly, but, I know that I'm slowly falling in love with him. I hate this. I can't believe I didn't know. But then... I've never felt this way before, about anyone... but Sephiroth, of all people? For one, he is a MALE! And two... he is the General, he's the head honcho of SOLDIER and I'm in love with him. That's causing problems... as if he'll ever think about me the way I think about him._

_I figured it out a few nights ago, after waking up from a wet dream. Sephiroth and I ... were kissing, hugging, he held me close, and we started to make love to each other but the bell rang at 0500 hours, and I woke up to sheets wet with white. What was even more embarrasing was that Zack jumped out of the bunk and turned to face me. I pulled down the covers to hide the white on the sheets, but it didn't do anything for my boxers, which were worse. Zack laughed, shook his head and sighed, then he said that I had to have a huge crush on someone to have a wet dream as bad as that. I blushed and he smiled and pointed out that all the people I'd met in this training camp were male... and I blushed even more and curled up. Zack laughed and told me not to worry, and that he knew what it was like. He said he liked one of my classmates, but didn't give me a name. I nodded, I didn't give him one either, or he would have laughed at the impossibility of the situation. Instead I cleaned up, with Zack's help, and we left for breakfast._

_I feel so stupid. Sephiroth? Why Sephiroth? Zack said love is naturally a pain in the arse and will strike at any given moment, in the most painful situations. I agreed completely. Anyway, I have to go, the breakfast bell will ring in less than five minutes according to my watch._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_I started talking to Sephiroth during my Materia session today, after training. He was a little surprised that I was talking to him, but he talked back. I feel a little more comfortable now knowing that I can even just talk to him like this. It's still awkward, but I'll manage. Zack says that managing the situation well is the sign of a good soldier, and that I seem to be hardening up the way I should be, and he knew I had it in me. He is proud of me, and I feel proud of myself and the way I am handling the situation, which is good. Sephiroth and I are just talking normally. I feel better knowing I can do that, and I'm working on building up conversation. Soon I'll be able to talk to him as though nothing's wrong, which will benefit me. But for now, I have to go, dinner was just announced. I'll write more at a later date, but forgive me if I don't write for days, maybe even weeks, because I've been training hard over the past few months._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_Tonight is the last time I see Sephiroth. It's our last lesson, because Sephiroth has deemed me ready for normal Materia training. I am proud of myself, but at the same time, I feel like I'm going to loose a friend. Sure, he'll be there supervising and training us, but to not have our own training time makes me feel at a loss. I want to be able to talk to him again, but I know that after tonight, I can't. I think... I think that now is the time to tell him how I really feel, and so does Zack. I told him last night that Sephiroth had planned to stop the Materia training in two days, and he was happy, and then I told him about the feelings I had for Sephiroth. He comforted me and said that I should tell him. I was shocked - I can't tell him, he'd be completely repulsed by me, and I'd never speak to him again. Zack shook his head and told me that Sephiroth is a soldier. He would not feel repulsed, but he'd know that it could be a problem in my future training, and he'd attempt to sort it out, whether he'd disappear completely or weither he changes the training plan or something. He said that Sephiroth wants me to succeed, and that he sees a lot of potential in me. That comforted me, and I know now that the thing to do, is ... tell him the truth. Sephiroth and I have built a fairly strong friendship over the past month or so, he might understand. I don't know. But I have to give it a try._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_I can't believe I just did what I did. At the end of the lesson, he told me that I'd been doing well with Materia and that I should be fine from here on out. I couldn't hold back any longer, that was the time to let him know what was going on. I tried to say something, but nothing came out, I was speechless, I couldn't say anything. He looked at me strangely, and asked me what I wanted to say, but I couldn't say it. So, I built up my courage and I ... hugged him instead. He froze, I felt every muscle tense up when I did it, and I cringed, I felt like I'd just done something so wrong and yet it felt so right. I stayed there, knowing I couldn't turn back now. But he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me to an arms length roughly, looking at me strangely. I looked right back at him, even though I felt like shit, and stared him straight in the eyes. He has such beautiful green eyes, they're so deep and perfect. For a moment there, I felt like everything had stopped, and it was just ... perfect, the way I was looking into his eyes. He asked me what that was for, and I froze. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I had to tell him the truth, so that's what I did... I spat it out, I told him... I loved him. He stared at me somewhat, surprised, so ... I took my chance, knowing it would never happen again, and I kissed him. I felt like an absolute idiot for doing so, and I knew I'd get myself expelled, but I did it anyway, because I knew that's the closest I'd ever get to him. But you know what? He closed his eyes after a few seconds, and he kissed me back. He pulled me closer and he held me there and we just ... kissed. It was so amazing, his lips are so soft. I felt like melting in his arms. But he stopped and let me go and turned around, and he dismissed me from the lesson. I was shocked... but I left. I have a feeling that it wasn't good... but I'm glad I haven't been expelled or something. Anyway, write later, I have to go. Zack's arrived and he's giving me a lecture on how I'm always up late writing in that silly little book. Laughing, of course, but all the same... write more later._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_It's been ages since I last wrote. I've fallen behind again, this time in combat. I'm coming last in the class. Sephiroth is going to have to take up lessons again, just for a week or two, so that I can get the gist of it. It's not that I don't get the hang of it, it's that I keep overthinking, and I can't concentrate with Sephiroth there, or not there, for that matter. I'm thinking about him too much... but he can't know that. Anyway. I've had a few lessons with him already, silent, working lessons... nothing else. I want to cry, I have had no contact with him whatsoever since the last Materia session, and... I feel like I've done the wrong thing. I need to talk to Sephiroth about this. I need to find out how he feels about it. He isn't the same anymore. He seems quiet, as though he's in a deep-thinking mood all the time now, like I used to be. Anyway, write more later, it's time for my next lesson... I'm going to talk to him this time._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_I can't believe it. I knew it was the right thing to do, talking to Sephiroth about it. I asked him half way through the lesson, what happened with him that night. He froze up for a while, and ignored the inquiry, and I felt like an idiot. He continued with the lesson as though nothing had happened. At the end though, I was detirmined, and I asked him again. He just looked at me, and I looked back, and he sighed. He said that he felt the same way. He said he'd had his eye on me from the moment I'd joined the crew. He also said that he couldn't let it interfere with my training, so he wanted to stay away from me. I was surprised, and I still am. But I told him that because he was avoiding me, I felt at a loss and I couldn't concentrate, and I thought that was why I was falling behind. He looked at me with this strange look in his eyes, then he walked up to me and... he kissed me! I didn't belive it, but I kissed him back. He pulled back and told me that that seemed to be the wrong approach then, and he offered that we start a relationship... perhaps that could help me concentrate. I can't believe it, I'm Sephiroth's boyfriend now... Sephiroth is MY boyfriend. I feel so good, I just, I love him so much, it means the world to me to have him there. I must go now, dinner is going to be served at any moment now so I'd best be off._

_Cloud Strife"_

Vincent turned the page - but there was nothing on it. He flicked a few more pages, but there was nothing, until he found a single star in the middle of a page. He turned it over slowly, to find another entry in the diary.

_"Dear Diary_

_I haven't written for a year or two, I know. I thought I'd lost this diary long ago, but I'm glad I found it. You won't believe where I found it... I found it under my pillow, in my house, in Neibelheim, or... what used to be Neibelheim. I found this diary in my burning house, looking for my mother, who... didn't survive. It was Sephiroth. It was all Sephiroth! After all we'd been through. sigh Let me start again._

_I finally got out of cadet training, and by that time, Sephiroth and I had a steady relationship. I never got accepted into SOLDIER, but I became a normal Shin-Ra cadet and I was put on frequent missions. This was the last mission before I quit, but... it went horribly wrong. This mission was in Neibelheim, my home town. I came and said hello to the innkeeper, to my friends, to my mother. I wanted to find Tifa, I haden't seen her for ages, before I started my cadet training, although I had been writing her letters. I went into her house... but there was nobody home. Soon though, I was called back to Sephiroth and Zach and the other SOLDIERs who were waiting for me._

_Our mission was to get to the Makou Reactor north of here, in the mountains. We had a guide - it was Tifa! I finally saw her again. I was glad. She led us up to the Makou Reactor and we took a look around. Sephiroth and Zack were the two that went in alone, Tifa was to stay outside, as it was official Shin-Ra business. I don't see why she wasn't allowed in considering I didn't think we would be hiding anything, but I didn't argue, I just gave her a hug and stayed outside and made sure she didn't go inside. A little while later, Sephiroth marched out, seemingly troubled. I went to follow him, but ... I lost him. He disappeared for days... and nobody found him, except one day a Shin-Ra cadet saw him in the Shin-Ra Mansion. I decided to investigate. He was in a hidden room downstairs, in a huge library, reading. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but... he ignored me... he was pacing back and forth between shelves. I didn't understand what was wrong, but he had this troubled look on his face, and he wouldn't let me know what was going on._

_So I left him there, worried sick about him for a night at the inn then went back the next day to find him sitting behind the desk, laughing. I asked him, what happened, what was wrong? He merely laughed at me. He said he needed to find his mother, Jenova. The name struck a cord, but I didn't know where I'd heard it. He started laughing manically, and he ... started floating. He flew above my head, knocking me to the ground, and I chased after him. I ran after him, but... when I got to the gates of the Shin-Ra Mansion, I saw... all of Neibelheim... on fire. Blazing, on fire. I went down to find Sephiroth, and to see if there was anyone left. I went into Tifa's house, and nobody was there, once again. I went into my house... and... I didn't find my mother. I shouted, I tried to find her but... she was gone. I looked upstairs in my room and I had this weird flashback. I looked under my pillow... and here was my diary. I knew I'd left it somewhere. So I took it and ran back out. The only people I could find was the chief... he said that Sephiroth burned the houses... but I didn't believe him. He said Tifa was up at the Makou Reactor, searching for her father, and Sephiroth was up there too. I followed the tracks, and went to the Makou Reactor myself to find Sephiroth._

_I found Tifa's dad, dead, outside the doorway... and I knew Tifa had to be in trouble. I ran into the Reactor and searched around until I got deep inside, right to the core. I heard a scream - Tifa - and I ran towards the sound to find Tifa lying on the ground in front of the stairs near some wierd pods. I ran up to her, she was wounded, and Zack was there too! They were both severely wounded, so I carried Tifa and put her to the side. Zack told me ... to kill Sephiroth. I knew that I had to do it. Sephiroth. After all we'd been through, he betrayed me, he destroyed my hometown and the ones I loved. My only family. I wanted to pay him back for what he did to me. I found him at the top of the stairs, walking through the open door at the top. I followed him inside, and found him in the centre, where this massive glass tube was stationed in the middle. All I could see because of Sephiroth standing there was a mask, a huge golden mask on the outside of the tube. But I didn't care about it much, all I wanted to do was kill Sephiroth for destroying my hometown. I charged at him, but he turned and struck me with his sword. I looked into his eyes ... they were like little slits, cat's eyes ... they were a cold grey instead of the usual deep green, and I could see ... I could see that he didn't know me anymore. He wasn't the Sephiroth that I loved anymore, he was just another monster. So I didn't give up. I tried to get up, watched as he pulled aside the mask... and beneath it, in the tube, was a... human ... no, a monster... it was similar to the ones in the pods. This thing had a plate across it's forehead saying "JENOVA". Sephiroth seemed pre-occupied with this ... thing ... so I came up behind him, and stabbed him in the side. He turned around and pulled up his sword. I stood in shock as he pushed it through me. I thought I'd die. But I didn't... I don't know what happened. But I'm still alive, and Sephiroth... is gone, as far as I know."_

Vincent saw ripples in the bottom of the paper - it'd been wet. Cloud must have been crying as he wrote his signature.

_"I can't write anymore. I just want to die... to go somewhere where this doesn't matter anymore and never come back. I'm going to go. I'll probably burn this diary too... it has the reminents of Sephiroth in it._

_Cloud Strife"_

_"Dear Diary_

_It's been years. About five, actually. Zack got me out of the Shin-Ra Mansion, I found out. He died to protect me. The reason I picked up this diary is because... Sephiroth is back. He is still alive, somehow. I quit Shin-Ra and I've been taking up mercenary work. I started working with Tifa and her little gang, they call themselves AVALANCHE. I knew from the news AVALANCHE had been causing Shin-Ra a lot of pain, with terrorist attacks on various parts of Midgar. I accepted a mission with them, and we destoryed one of the eight Shin-Ra Makou Reactors around Midgar, the one in Sector Eight. Our second mission didn't go as planned - we were going to blow up the Sector Five Reactor but we didn't. We were caught in the act. I got them through, of course, being the ex-Shin-Ra cadet that I am. I wanted to prove that I wasn't with Shin-Ra anymore. We came back safely, but... Shin-Ra decided to play some dirty tricks on us. They cut the support beam to the plate above the Sector Seven slums, and the whole plate came down, crushing everyone that lived in there... including a few of the AVELANCHE crew._

_Thankfully, Marlene was safe. There was this girl, Areith, that we met on the way, she took care of Marlene. However we discovered after that she was actually an Ancient... the last decendents of the ancient people that first cultivated this planet. She was captured by Shin-Ra, so we decided to get her back. Our next mission from then on was to infiltrate the Shin-Ra HQ and get Areith. It took us a while to get around to the top floors, and in the mean time, I discovered something horrible - they'd gotten Jenova. They were keeping Jenova in a cell in what looked like a lab! Whoever's idea it was to keep her there, they were a fool... We were caught eventually, and kept in chambers somwehere. But during the night, the doors were unlocked, and the guards were dead... ripped to shreads. Whatever had done that wasn't human, that's all we knew. We headed out of the chambers... to find huge scratch marks all over the walls, and blood all over the floor. Everyone was terrified. I knew though, that it had to have something to do with Jenova... but... I also knew that nobody could weild the Masumune but Sephiroth. I knew he was alive._

_We made it to the top floor, and found the President of Shin-Ra dead, stabbed with the Masumune. Everyone was horrified. But I knew I had to do something. If Sephiroth was back, that meant that a lot of people were in peril. We went straight to the lab, where I knew I saw Jenova. Of course, the cell was damaged, and Jenova wasn't there. However, a crazed scientist calling himself Professor Hojo was conducting experiments on Areith, and he had her trapped in a tube with a strange looking animal, lab named Red-XIII. He joined our party and we managed to get Areith back._

_It's been months since that day. We have a new crew now; Myself, Tifa and Barret are still here, and we now have Nanaki - Red-XIII's real name - Cid, who stole this airship the _Highwind_ for us and is piloting it as I write, Yuffie, a strange ninja girl who keeps stealing Gil and Materia from us, and Vincent Valentine, a kind of vampire guy we met along the way. I don't know much about Vincent, he keeps to himself a lot, he is kind of mysterious... I like that about him. We went back to visit the ruins of Neibelheim... which had been fully rebuilt, as though nothing had ever happened. Although the people had no idea who we were. They were Shin-Ra officials... so we kept away from them. I ... didn't know what came over me, but I went to the Shin-Ra Mansion north of the town. It was there, like it had been before the fire, so I went inside. I found a safe somewhere... it was so strange. I didn't touch it, I felt that it might have been cursed. But I found a few clues and discovered the code, so I tried it. The vault opened, and I battled what was obviously a guard for the vault, and retreived a key. I put it in my bag and kept going... I went down to the library downstairs. Nobody was there, but all the books were there as though none of them had been touched. I went to come back but I notised a door. I took out the key I'd found earlier and opened it, and inside was a bunch of... coffins. The biggest one was opened slightly, so I went to check it out. I opened it. That's how we met Vincent. He told us that he wanted to get at Sephiroth, and so joined our crew._

_As for Aerith... she... was killed. I couldn't do anything to stop it. I feel like I just let it happen. We found the City of the Ancients, after Aerith ran off... and Sephiroth followed her. I knew it was trouble, so we all went in after her. I finally caught up with her... she was deep within the core of the Forgotten Capital. I walked up to her, she seemed like she was praying, sitting on her knees with her hands clasped together in front of her. I stood there and watched as she lifted her head slightly to look at me, and suddenly out of nowhere, Sephiroth came down with his sword and... he killed her. And I didn't do a thing to stop it. We got out of there eventually, but I felt like it was my fault for letting her die, and I still do._

_I don't want to write anymore. I'll write another time..._

_Cloud Strife"_

Vincent flicked through the next few pages quickly, skim reading. They were mostly the same from then on, telling the storyline of his life since he met Vincent, which Vincent already knew, and talking about how he hated Sephiroth for what he'd done to his childhood and his friends and the planet. By the look of it, it'd taken Cloud some time for him to come out of denial, and accept that he still wasn't "over" Sephiroth. Closer to the end, Cloud admitted to his diary that he was still in love with Sephiroth, madly. Vincent read about how Cloud got to know Vincent, and trust him, with time. They'd become close friends, and after a while, Cloud had trusted him with almost everything.

'Everything except this,' Vincent thought to himself. He flicked through the last few pages until he found an empty page. He turned back a page to read Cloud's final diary entry.

_"Dear Diary_

_I am going to die, whether I succeed or fail, and I know it. I choose it. I didn't choose the way things were going to happen, of course - never would I choose what is to come - but dying is my desired outcome. I am going to die... and that's that. My friends can't know yet... Tifa... Cid... Yuffie... Barret... Nanaki... they wouldn't understand anyway, no matter when they found out. They'd assume I was killed though, naturally, if I don't tell them the truth. Maybe it would be a coincidence that I succeeded and failed at the same time... but it could happen... and I could use his sword, too. Nobody would know. Nobody. But they deserve to know... I want to tell one, just one, so that... after I go... after fate has played it's wild card... they'll know the truth. I ... I can trust Vincent. Although he's... male... and... could very well take it the wrong way. But from what I have experienced, I can trust him with... everything. I want to talk to him... I'll tell him everything... of course. I'll tell him everything, and he can tell... Tifa... the others... after it's too late. Vincent, I trust you with my diary. Don't let them read it, but Let them know who I truly am when I'm gone. Tell them the truth... about myself, and about Sephiroth._

_My last goodbyes_

_Cloud Strife"_

(AN: Hey, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. I got caught up with ... life, I guess. I only started writing the ending again a few days ago. I'm really sorry! I'm gonna try updating all the other stories I have on here that are incomplete. Most of them I actually have to finish writing first, though. Sorry everyone! I love you all, all my fans! I'll update soon now, I promise. )


	5. A Sacrifice Unmade

**A Lost Bond Found  
- ****Chapter Five - A Sacrifice Unmade -**

_(AN: Yeah ... it's been ages. lol. Sorry about that ... D: I got very busy and then ... forgot it, for ages. LOL. I had this chapter there waiting for me to upload it ... I usually prefer to write the next chapter, and then upload the previous chapter. Sorry people! D:_

_Oh and also, this chapter might get pretty OOC, because I don't quite know how the last battle actually went ... I never finished the game, so... yeah. Improvisation rules! :D Don't sue me for OOC-ness.)_

Cloud landed somewhere on the inside of the crater. He pulled off the parachute and looked back up at the sky, where the _Highwind_ was hovering above, undoubtedly waiting for his return. Cloud frowned and sighed, then looked back down at the bottom of the crater, which he couldn't see due to darkness. Feeling foolish, he jumped down, landing on a rock safely. He kept jumping all the way down, until he couldn't see anymore. He took out a Fire Materia orb, and let it glow, lighting his way down to the bottom of the crater.

Cloud didn't take much notice of how long it took before he got to the bottom, but when he got there, he was surprised Sephiroth didn't make some dramatic entrance. Instead, he was standing on a platform in the middle, looking up at Cloud, Masamune drawn and held out in front of him. Cloud jumped down and pulled out his own sword, putting the fire materia back in its slot and facing Sephiroth. Cloud's eyes narrowed as he watched Sephiroth for a moment that felt like forever. Sephiroth's eyes mimicked his as he bought his sword up above his head in a slow motion, taking up his famous fighting stance.

A single tear fell, touching Cloud's cheek lightly as he blinked it away. It travelled down his cheek, past his lips, and hung lightly on his chin for a moment or two, before it was forcefully pulled away from its creator - Cloud moved backward and pulled up his sword in a defensive action, as Sephiroth attacked with the Masamune. Cloud fought against his emotions, turning his heart to stone; he threw Sephiroth's sword off his own and jumped back, before letting out a cry and charging at Sephiroth, the Buster Blade raised. He brought it down on Sephiroth who deflected the blow with Masamune. Cloud pulled his sword back and charged again, and again, and again; each time he was deflected, knocked back. Sephiroth brought his sword in front of him to defend against another strike. Cloud focused on pushing Sephiroth backward, holding the Buster Blade in place against the Masamune and pushing forward to keep it steady.

"You're getting stronger, Cloud," Sephiroth said almost mockingly, keeping Cloud away from him with the Masamune. Cloud's eyes widened as he heard Sephiroth's voice; memories came flooding back to him, times when Sephiroth's voice used to whisper words of love in his ears. But it wasn't the same voice anymore – it wasn't the same Sephiroth. He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as a burning Neibelheim flooded his memory, and he pushed against Sephiroth with a cry. Sephiroth stumbled backward, jumped and somersaulted, landing on a rock on the side of the crater. He jumped back, Masamune raised high above his head.

Cloud jumped back to avoid the strike, but quickly pulled his sword up to defend against Sephiroth who had swiftly landed on his feet and jumped again to get at Cloud. Cloud struck at Masamune in the air, pushing Sephiroth back enough to land and jump back again before Sephiroth could make a move. Cloud watched him from the air as Sephiroth landed on his feet in a crouching position, looking up at Cloud, his grey-green eyes following Cloud in the air. He jumped after Cloud, bringing the Masamune forward to collide with the Buster Blade before they landed together. Cloud ducked under the Masamune as Sephiroth swung it at Cloud, and attacked from the side, which was perfectly deflected as Sephiroth twisted his wrist and brought Masumune down to defend. Cloud instantly saw the weakness – the Buster Blade was on the outside, which meant that the Masamune, on the inside, only needed to be flicked in Cloud's direction -

"No, I take that back," Sephiroth laughed, watching Cloud fall backward on the ground, holding a deep gash in his right arm. "You're getting worse."

"Shut up!" Cloud roared, and he threw himself up in an attempt to stand, and just caught his balance in time to swing the Buster Blade around with his left hand, barely deflecting Sephiroth's swift attack. Cloud grimaced; his right arm was throbbing screaming pain. He took the opportunity to push the Masamune back just a little and run, give him some distance to regain himself. He jumped up onto the rocks surrounding the middle, and looked back to see Sephiroth hot on his tail. He gripped the Buster Blade firmly in his left hand, and activated a Gravity materia locked into it, swinging wildly at Sephiroth and using Demi, which dragged Sephiroth back down into the crater where they were moments ago. Cloud jumped up a few more times and watched Sephiroth get up, weakened by the gravitational pull, but only for a moment. He looked up at Cloud and lunged again, as though nothing had really happened. Cloud cursed and brought the Buster Blade up again to defend.

"You still know how to handle Materia, I see," Cloud heard Sephiroth say as he concentrated on pushing the Masamune back. Sephiroth was pressing hard on the Buster Blade and watching as Cloud's left arm slowly let him down. Sephiroth began to laugh, and Cloud could see how it was becoming easy for Sephiroth to just take advantage of Cloud's weaknesses, but he didn't give up – with an angry cry he threw Sephiroth off, and lunged at him, something that Sephiroth didn't expect, and the two of them collided and landed roughly in the middle of the crater, Cloud on top of Sephiroth. Cloud winced – his wounded right arm was stuck underneath Sephiroth's. He heard Sephiroth suppress a groan too, as Cloud's weight was virtually stuffed into his chest. Cloud looked up at the same time that Sephiroth looked down – and for a second, Cloud could have sworn that he saw Sephiroth's eyes – no, not the monster's eyes, _Sephiroth's_. Deep green eyes stared back at Cloud, instead of grey-green slits. Cloud paused to look into them, but it was only a second before Sephiroth blinked, and then threw Cloud off of himself.

Cloud rolled several times, and ended up on his back a few feet away from Sephiroth. When he opened his eyes again, Sephiroth had already stood up and walked over to where he was, and was looking down at him, eyes no longer green. Cloud closed his eyes again, now angry. This was definitely no longer the Sephiroth he once knew ... this was someone different. There were no more tears this time as Cloud looked up at Sephiroth now, who had the Masamune high in the air, ready to strike down. Cloud pulled the Buster Blade to him with his right hand, ignoring the burning, and brought it up just in time to clash with the Masamune as Sephiroth brought it down to him. Sephiroth was not anticipating much more resistance from Cloud, and the Masamune was knocked from his hands. Cloud leaned up and swung at Sephiroth again, but Sephiroth dodged, jumping backward, giving Cloud the distance he needed to stand up. Sephiroth picked up the Masamune, and attacked Cloud again, but Cloud wasn't going to let the monster get to him now. He wasn't going to let him get to the world.

Running now, he swung at Sephiroth, who blocked the attack and knocked Cloud back. Cloud ran again, activating his Fire Materia again, and using the highest level Fire he could use. His sword shone a shiny blue, and he swung at Sephiroth, not caring whether he hit or missed. He used his Limit Attack, combined with the Fire Materia, which scored a direct hit on Sephiroth.

Cloud stumbled back a little, the adrenaline pumping through his body and making it numb. Flames were everywhere now, and memories of Neibelheim came back to him. Burning the man who destroyed his life, destroyed his family and his hometown – it seemed almost ironic. However, Cloud kept watching, and a few moments later, a dark figure emerged from the flames as though they had no effect. Taking a few steps back, ready for an attack, he watched Sephiroth walk out of the fire, a huge, bleeding gash across his chest where the Limit Attack had struck at such a close range. Sephiroth's eyes were narrowed, and he raised the Masamune and lunged. Cloud dodged the attack, noticing how much his attack seemed to have weakened Sephiroth. He deflected another blow, and another, and then put his weight behind his sword when Sephiroth attacked a third time, once again knocking the sword out of his hands. Sephiroth stumbled backwards, his hands out to the sides, his eyes steely grey and staring hatefully. Cloud screamed as he pulled the Buster Blade up to his right hand side and lunged at the man in front of him, plunging the thick blade into his chest, right in the middle of the existing gash.

Cloud let go of the sword and stumbled backward again, almost toppling over. Sephiroth seemed to be stuck in time, gasping in pain and bleeding, slowly falling backward as though he was in a cliché movie. Cloud watched, the hardness of his heart wearing off as he saw Sephiroth's eyes fade back to green as he fell backward. In a last minute, mindless decision, Cloud ran to Sephiroth and caught him before he landed, and lowered him to the ground slowly, tears falling again.

"Sephiroth..." Cloud murmured, watching his old lover's eyes go hazy as he started loosing consciousness.

"Cloud," Sephiroth whispered back, making Cloud's breath shorten. "I don't know what happened to me ... I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Sephiroth," Cloud repeated. "Sephiroth, it's okay, you're with me now, and you're going to stay with me..."

"I love you, Cloud," Sephiroth's voice sounded husky, and he started to cough up blood. Cloud began to panic, knowing what he'd done, knowing what was happening. He held onto Sephiroth tightly and let his emotions flood him, as Sephiroth's eyes went out of focus and his breathing slowly decreased.

"I love you too, Sephiroth," Cloud huffed. "I always have. I never stopped." He looked away as he felt Sephiroth shudder, in his final moments. He closed his eyes and held Sephiroth even tighter as he felt his breathing get shallower and shallower, until after what seemed like hours, it stopped, and Sephiroth's body loosened in his arms.

Cloud put Sephiroth on the ground, not looking at him. He stood up and looked to his left – the Masamune was still there on the ground where Cloud had knocked it out of Sephiroth's hands before his final attack. He picked the long piece of metal up – it was a lot lighter than his own Buster Blade, but it felt a lot harder to mauver as it was much longer. It would have taken a lot of training to master the use of the Masamune, and Cloud knew its master would have trained vigorously. He swished it around, as though practising to get the hang of it. He swung it left, then right, lifted it up and then brought it down – it clanged against the ground and Cloud could feel the vibrations through the blade. He lifted it again, and brought the other end of the blade to his chest, not holding it by the hilt because it was too long. His hand started bleeding as he gripped it tighter. The tip of the sword was piercing his skin through his shirt as he hesitated, thinking again of Sephiroth. He turned around and looked at the man's body, the Buster Sword still upright as he lay on the ground, blood pooled around him. Cloud sighed and closed his eyes before forcefully plunging the Masamune deep into his own chest.

He fell over backward, but he didn't feel anything as he hit the ground. The Masamune, because it was long, fell out of him as he struck the ground. He kept his eyes closed, and he felt himself fading out of consciousness, but something seemed to be calling his name. He opened his eyes and let his head fall to one side, but it was too late. As he saw the shadow running towards him from afar, his vision went black.


	6. A Life Saved

**A Lost Bond Found**  
**-Chapter Six - A Life Saved - **

_"Dear Diary,_

_It isn't Cloud writing this time. My name is Vincent Valentine, I am a close friend of Cloud's, we share a room together._

_A few days ago, Cloud came to me, confided in me, before he went off to defeat the world's enemy, his ex-lover whom he confessed to me that he still loved. He, on that day, defeated Sephiroth, as we all knew he would. Afterward, however, he attempted suicide. I knew his intent before it happened, but as much as I truly disliked it, being his closest friend ... I let him go. I knew it was his decision to make, and knowing all the pain he had been through I felt guilty about wanting to stop him – but it occurred to me that, as his friend, I felt horrible for even thinking about letting him go and do something like that to himself. I realised as I read Cloud's previous diary entries in this book that I couldn't just let him kill himself. I figure that once Sephiroth was gone for good, it will be much easier for Cloud to move onward, and find joy in his life again, instead of being plagued by someone who constantly reminded him of a troublesome past._

_It was a terrible experience, not being there for him fast enough, and watching Cloud stab himself with Sephiroth's sword, as I ran towards him in the hope of catching him before it happened. As Cloud's closest friend, I almost felt like crying... something I don't do often (and I don't mean that lightly). I ran to Cloud's side and did whatever I could for him._

_I am however happy to say that as I write, I am sitting next to Cloud, and I know that he will be fine. This morning, he started breathing on his own, without the help of the Life Support machine. The real trouble though will be healing him mentally, emotionally. Hopefully, he will understand why, as a friend of his, I did what I did, and hopefully, if he realises the feelings I have for him, he'll be convinced that he could lead a different life, and doesn't have to kill himself to be happy. I hope it's enough for him, because after this, if he chooses to really commit suicide ... as a friend, not wanting him to be in pain ... I might consider letting him go._

_Vincent Valentine"_

Cloud's head was throbbing. Why it was throbbing when he was supposed to be dead, Cloud didn't know, although he figured that it would make sense if he'd gone to hell. Why his head and his chest were the only things that throbbed were a mystery to him, though – if he were in hell, wouldn't everything hurt? He opened his eyes to check, although he'd already guessed he wasn't in hell, with a groan. His eyes took a little while to focus, but he soon adjusted to the light and the colour. He was in a room, on a bed by the look of it, with silver walls and a door with a big lock on it... similar to his own room, actually...

Cloud sat up quickly. He wasn't dead. "Damnit! Why?" The blood quickly drained from his head because of his fast movement, and he ended up back on the bed, his head on the pillow again, his head throbbing more now than before. He groaned again and put his right hand on his head – the hand had a bandage on it.

"You shouldn't move that fast, or you'll knock yourself out again."

Cloud looked over to his right to see Vincent Valentine sitting in a chair, his legs crossed, next to the bed. The man had Cloud's diary open, and a pen in hand, as though he'd been writing in it himself. Cloud instinctively went to snatch the little book out of Vincent's hands, but his sluggish movements were easily read by Vincent's calculating eyes, and the book was moved out of reach. Cloud winced slightly as he stretched out for the book, but he let his arm relax back on the bed again because the pain was too much for him at the moment.

"I'll explain later," Vincent said, watching Cloud's eyes flicker shut again.

Cloud nodded slowly, feeling darkness approaching again, and knowing that his body was too weak for any kind of movement for the time being. He let the silence come; he'll get his diary back later.

_"Dear Diary,_

_Cloud woke up this afternoon. He seems to be recovering fast. He exerted himself trying to sit up and reach for this book. He seemed puzzled – I assumed he was wondering why he was still alive. He was only conscious for a few more seconds, so I told him I'd explain later, and he nodded and drifted back to sleep. It's good to know that he trusts me when I say that. Now the dilemma is what I'm going to say to him and whether or not he'll understand. I'm sure that he will, considering that he's asked me to do the same thing for him, but whether or not he'll be happy with my decision, just as I wasn't happy with his, will be another story._

_Vincent Valentine"_

* * *

_(**AN**: Yeah it's been ages, I know. This is literally all I have though ... this fiction is kind of abandoned now. I haven't written anything but this since the last chapter was uploaded. I've been formulating plans in my head over the last few days though, I might actually get more written in the near future... "might" being the keyword. Anyway ... now you know that Cloud is alive! Yahoo! What next? Stay tuned ... or not, it doesn't matter 'cause I might not even write the rest lol. Just know that I have plans for this story! XD)_


End file.
